AJ Styles
|birth_place=Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, U..S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Gainesville, Georgia, U.S. |billed=Gainesville, Georgia |spouses=Wendy Jones (m. 1995) |partners= |trainer=Rick Michaels |debut=1998 |retired= }}Allen Neal Jones (born June 2, 1977), better known by the ring name A.J. Styles (also formatted as AJ Styles), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand. He is best known for his 12-year tenure in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2002–2014, along with his work in Ring of Honor (ROH) from 2002–2006 and 2014–2015, and in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) from 2014–2016 as a member and the third leader of Bullet Club. In the WWE Styles has also won the World Heavyweight Championship three times, the European, Intercontinental and Tag Team Championships once each and the WWE Hardcore Championship 13 times. Styles made his professional wrestling debut in 1998, and briefly appeared in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 2001. He wrestled internationally before joining the NWA: Total Nonstop Action promotion – later renamed Total Nonstop Action – upon its foundation. While in TNA, Styles held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship three times and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice. He was also the inaugural TNA X Division Champion, a title he held six times. Styles is the first professional wrestler ever to complete the TNA Triple Crown Championship, and the TNA Grand Slam Championship. In 2010 he became the first ever TNA-contracted wrestler to be ranked 1 at the PWI 500. In Ring of Honor (ROH), Styles won the ROH Tag Team Championship and the ROH Pure Championship. In March 2014, he signed a non-exclusive deal with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and took the promotion's top championship, the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, in his first match with the company. Between TNA, ROH, and NJPW, Styles has held seven world championships and 23 championships. He has also held numerous championships on the independent circuit, including the PWG World Championship. Styles first appeared in WWE (then the WWF) in 2002, but turned down a developmental deal he was offered with the company. He signed a multi-year contract with WWE 13 years later in November 2015, and made his return in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Styles holds the distinction of being the first and only professional wrestler in history to compete in the NWA, WCW, the WWF/E, ROH, TNA, AAA, CMLL, W-1 and NJPW. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Calf Killer'' (WWE/TNA/NJPW/AAA/W-1) / Calf slicer (Independent circuit/ROH) – 2013–present **Figure-four leglock – 2009–10 **Flying armbar – 2008–09 **Frog splash – 2003–06 **''Spiral Tap (Corkscrew senton bomb) **''Styles Clash ''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) **''Superman (Springboard 450° splash) **''Phenomenal Forearm'' (Springboard forearm smash) – 2016–present; used as a signature 1998–2016 *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Diving knee drop **Fireman's carry facebuster **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Hollow Point'' (Kneeling ganso bomb) – 2014–2015 **Multiple DDT variations ***''Bloody Sunday'' (Lifting single underhook) – 2014–2016; adopted from Prince Devitt ***''Cliffhanger (Crucifix hold dropped into a) ***''Phenomenon/Stylin' DDT ''(Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope ***Enzuigiri ***''Pelé Kick (Backflip) ***Spin ***Super **Multiple suplex variations ***Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ***''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly-to-back) ***''Styles Suplex Special'' (German followed by a belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam **Muta Lock **Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Running swinging neckbreaker **''Shooting Styles Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) – 2001–2005; used rarely thereafter **Sliding forearm smash **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **''Stylin' Crab'' (Modified Boston crab) – 2001–2002 **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat – 2013–present **''Ushigoroshi'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) – 2016–present *'Managers' **Jeff G. Bailey **Mortimer Plumtree **Larry Zbyszko **Alexis Laree **Vince Russo **Trinity **Jimmy Hart **Mick Foley **Sting **Ric Flair **'Luke Gallows' **'Karl Anderson' *'Nicknames' **'"The Phenomenal (One)"' **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **"Mr. TNA" **"Prince" **"The Prince of Phenomenal" **"Stylin' and Profilin'" **"The New Nature Boy" **"The Lone Wolf" **"The Georgia Pitbull" *'Entrance Themes' **'Ring of Honor' ***'"Also sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss ***"Touched" by VAST ***"Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***'"I Am" by Dale Oliver (2003–06) ***"Get Ready to Fly" by GRITS (2007–14) ***"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (used while a part of Fortune) ***"I Am, I Am" (A.J. Styles '11 Remix) by Dale Oliver (2011) ***"Evil Ways" by Blues Saraceno (June 2, 2013 – August 22, 2013) **'New Japan Pro Wrestling' ***"Shot'Em" by QBrick (used while a part of Bullet Club) ***"Styles Clash" by Yonosuke Kitamura **'WWE' ***'"Phenomenal" '''by CFO$ (November 9, 2015 – present) ***'"Shot'Em" by QBrick (used while a part of Bullet Club) Championships and Accomplishments *'''All Access Wrestling **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Christian Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **CWF/E Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (59 times) **KO-D 10-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with Bad Luck Fale, James Harrison, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time, final) *'Independent Professional Wrestling (Florida)' **IPW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Ted Petty Invitational (2004) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indies Championship (4 times) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR King of The Indies Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **'ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison *'Maximum Pro Wrestling **Max-Pro Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' **MPW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) – with James Harrison *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison *'New Korea Pro Wrestling Association' **NKPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Wildside Television Championship (3 times) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' **PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tommy Suede *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels **PWI ranked him #1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RPW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 times; current) – with Amazing Red (1) and James Harrison (1 time; current) **ROH Pure Wrestling Championship Tournament (2004) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1), and Christopher Daniels (2) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TNA X Division Championship (6 times) **TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tomko (1) and Kurt Angle (1) **Bound For Glory Series (2013) **Gauntlet for the Gold (2007 – Tag Team) – with Tomko **First TNA Triple Crown Champion (5 times) **First TNA Grand Slam Champion (2 times) **Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Christopher Daniels **Finisher of the Year (2003) Styles Clash **Match of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels vs. Homicide and Hernandez at No Surrender, September 24, 2006 **Match of the Year (2009) vs. Sting at Bound for Glory, October 18, 2009 **Mr. TNA (2003–2005) **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels **X Division Star of the Year (2004) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2005) vs. Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels on September 11 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on July 24 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on April 2 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Finn Bálor and Sami Zayn on September 24 **5 Star Match (2017) with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows vs. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Kurt Angle on October 22 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Kenny Omega on November 19 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. James Harrison on January 15 **5 Star Match (2018) with James Harrison vs. Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa on January 28 **Best Flying Wrestler (2005) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2003, 2015) Styles Clash **Match of the Year (2014) vs. Minoru Suzuki on August 1 **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2013) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! **Wrestler of the Year (2013) *'WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (3 times; current) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE European Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (13 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with James Harrison **Money in the Bank (2016 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) **WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2015) – with Finn Bálor **Mixed Match Challenge (with Becky Lynch) **Slammy Awards (1 time) ***Surprise Debut of the Year (2015) Category:Bullet Club members